


i may look opaque

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's been acting strangely since she came back from a trip to Europe with Jane.She hasn't been eating, she's been staying up all night, sleeping all day...And now she's running off into the woods alone.Sam is determined to find out what's going on with his girlfriend. And to help in anyway he can.Day 7 of my Halloween Prompts: Fangs





	i may look opaque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uruvielnumenesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Love is Blind' by Hapsley.
> 
> October 7 - Fangs.

She told him not to follow her. 

Darcy was adamant about that.  She didn’t want Sam following her into the woods.  

But he was worried.  And shouldn’t he be worried?  His girlfriend was exhibiting some crazy strange symptoms.  She was sick and he was just supposed to  _ let _ her run off alone into the woods?  

He really was torn up about this.  He didn’t know whether he should follow her or stick around the apartment, awaiting her return.  

The way he saw it, he was going to get some answers either way.  

And Sam wasn’t ever the sit down and wait kind of guy.  No one could ever accuse him of not taking the initiative.  

And she’d been acting  _ weird _ ever since she and Jane came back from Europe.  She’d been staying up all night.  Complaining of headaches.  Sleeping all day.  She wasn’t eating.  Not that he could tell, but she was up all night so for all he knew, she was stuffing herself with junk food then.  

But it was all so strange.  It was well past the time where she could still be jetlagged. And Sam didn’t know what the problem could possibly be.  

Everything had culminated about twenty minutes before when she’d leapt up from the couch, telling him to stay inside, and had run out the door of the complex and into the woods surrounding it.  

So he did what she told him not to do and followed her.  He ran through the patch of trees where he’d seen her enter the forest.  

Once he was in the darkened woods, there were two thoughts that crossed his mind.  One, why the hell was Darcy running around out here to begin with? Wasn’t she scared of the dark?  And forests?  And everything that reminded her of bad, campy horror films?  And two, like hell he was letting her run around out here alone.  

If she needed something in these woods, Sam was gonna help her find it.  

Because whatever it was, it was important enough for Darcy to ignore her fears.  It was important enough for her to leave him out of it.  

Which meant it was probably bad.  

He heard a rustling in the bushes and froze, trying to ascertain if it was an animal or Darcy or something else entirely.  

Turning slowly, he placed his foot softly on the forest floor before him, hoping to sneak up on whatever it was and get the jump on it.  

Of course, as luck would have it, a twig snapped and it barreled out of the bushes towards him.  

He covered his face and prepared for impact, only to have the thing stop a few scant centimeters from his face.  He couldn’t feel it breathing, so he uncovered his face to look at it.  

“Darcy?” he asked, squinting because he wasn’t sure.  

She looked like his girlfriend alright.  Except for the fangs.  Those were new.  

“Sam?” she asked, a slight lisp whistling.  Probably due to the fangs.  

“Are you… dressing up for something?” he asked, eying the fangs.  Was she doing some… weird… he didn’t even KNOW what she could be doing out here with fangs on and leaping at things from the bushes.  

She shook her head.  “I’m hunting… you have to go back up to the complex…”  

“Hunting?” he asked.  “Don’t you… need a gun for that?”  

Rolling her eyes, she continued.  “Go back to the complex.  I’ll explain in the morning.”  

“I’d like for you to explain now… what are you doing out here?”  

“Hunting,” she repeated.  “Okay?  I’m… I’m hunting.  I’m hungry.”  

“There’s food in the fridge…” he said slowly.  

“Look, I need blood, okay?  Fresh blood, because that stuff in the blood bank won’t do.  I need fresh blood from a still breathing animal or a human because…”  

Sam swallowed.  “Is there something you need to tell me, Darce?”  

“I’m a vamp, okay?  Vampire.  Blood sucker.  One of Dracula’s undead minions.  Whatever you need to call me to figure it out, that’s what I am.  And I don’t want to bite you, Sam.  Well.  I DO want to bite you, and that’s why I’m hunting.  So I won’t.  Because… because you know I love you, baby… and I love the way you smell, but ever since this happened, all I can think about is biting your neck and I don’t--”

“Would biting me make me like you?” he asked.  “Would I become a vampire if you bit me?”  

“No.  There’s a more in depth process for it.”    

“And you don’t have to kill me, right?”  

“No!  I would never--”  

“So… just bite me and drink a little?”  Sam was making this up as he went along.  The only thing he could see that was going to get her to come inside with him.  To not… hunt some rabbit or whatever and drink its blood.  To just take his hand and come back inside was to offer her that.  

“Sam, you don’t have to…”  

“Well.  I want to. I knew something was up when you and Jane came back from Europe… did it happen there?”  

She nodded.  “I wasn’t supposed to tell you.  Bruce is trying to come up with a cure.  But until he does…” she gestured around her.  “This is how I’ve been eating.  They tried to give me blood bank blood, but it wasn’t the same… it tastes…  _ stale _ …”  ”  

Sam was a little bit hurt that she hadn’t told him.  But then again, it was a difficult thing to have to tell someone.  And from the looks of it, it wasn’t an easy thing to live through either.  If she was… if she was even alive…

He didn’t really want to go there.  He just reached for her hand.  “Let’s go inside. I’ll put on some music, maybe drink some wine…and you can… you can eat what you need from me.”  

He was still holding his hand out.  

Darcy took it, lacing their fingers.  “Okay.”  

The walk back up to the complex was quiet.  

He supposed this vampirism thing really did answer all his questions about Darcy.  She was sleeping all day because the sun was toxic.  She wasn’t eating because she craved blood.  The headaches were probably a ruse to keep him from asking questions about her weird habits.  

But that still didn’t answer the biggest question he had.  

“Why didn’t you tell me, Darce?”  

Her chin wobbled and she closed her eyes.  “I wanted to… but…I was kind of hoping Bruce would fix me and then I wouldn’t have to…”  When she opened her eyes, Sam tried not to jump, because instead of tears, she had blood dripping down her cheeks.  

“How close is he?”  

“You’d have to ask him…” she said.  “If you ask  _ me _ , it’s all just wishful thinking.  If there was a cure for this, it would have been found by now.”  

Sam squeezed her hand.  “Even if there’s not.  We can adjust, Darcy.”  

“Adjust to what?  To me thirsting for blood?  To me becoming nocturnal?”  

“YES,” he said, stopping and turning to face her.  “Yes.  You know how I feel about you, baby.”  

She pressed her lips together in the semblance of a smile.  “You don’t have to stick around, Sam.”  

“Yeah?  Well, I’m gonna, just the same.  I kinda like you, Darcy.  Kinda more than that.”  

“Love you, Sam.”  

“Love you too.”  

They arrived at the complex a few minutes later, and they walked back to their apartment.  Sam could tell how much more relaxed Darcy was than she had been before.  

He was pouring the wine into a glass (just one, no matter how weird that felt), when he felt her fingers tracing up his spine.  It wasn’t unlike the way she usually did it.  But it wasn’t like it either.  

He could feel her nose pressing against his shoulder, could feel her other arm start to slink around his waist.  There was a strength there now.  A lot more than before.  Something else she must have been hiding.  

He took a long sip of the wine and turned to face her, allowing her to take his hand and lead him into the living room.  

They sat on the couch, and she started nosing around his neck.  

It tickled at first.  

And then she whispered in his ear.  “Are you ready?”  

His heart began to thump in both excitement  _ and _ fear. He could swear he heard her purr as he nodded his head.  

“It’ll hurt a little at first, but then you’re gonna feel all floaty… like when you get the happy gas at the dentist?”  

“Okay…”  

“And then, I’ll take care of you, okay Sam?”  

“Okay, Darcy.”  

“I promise.”  

“I believe you…”  

Just like she said, the sharp press of her teeth hurt at first, but it was soon replaced by this numb, warm feeling.  

And he melted back into the couch.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, maybe leave me some love? <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing. ;)


End file.
